The use of fiber optics for communications purposes continues to grow. Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. In a fiber optic network, each individual fiber is generally connected to both a source and a destination device. Additionally, along the fiber optic run between the source and the destination, various connections or couplings may be made on the optical fiber to adjust the length of the fiber. Each connection or coupling requires a connector and adapter to align the fibers such that the light can transmit without interruption.
The connector or connectors, in joining fiber ends, for example, has, as its primary function, the maintenance of the ends in a butting relationship such that the core of one of the fibers is axially aligned with the core of the other fiber to maximize light transmissions from one fiber to the other. Another goal is to minimize back reflections. An alignment can be extremely difficult to achieve. A good connection (low insertion loss) of the fiber ends is a function of the alignment, the width of the gap (if any) between the fiber ends, and the surface condition of the fiber ends, all of which, in turn, are inherent in the particular connector design. The connector must also provide stability and junction protection and thus it must minimize thermal and mechanical movement effects. These same considerations apply to arrangements where the fiber, terminated in a plug connector, is to be used with active or passive devices, such as, for example, computers or transceivers and the like.
There are numerous, different, connector designs in use for achieving low insertion loss and stability. In most of these designs, a pair of ferrules (one in each connector or one in the connector and one in the apparatus or device), each containing an optical fiber end, are butted together end to end and light travels across the junction. Zero insertion loss requires that the fibers in the ferrules be exactly aligned, a condition that, given the necessity of manufacturing tolerances and cost considerations, can be virtually impossible to achieve, except by fortuitous accident. As a consequence, most connectors are designed to achieve a useful, preferably predictable, degree of alignment.
Fiber optic connectors can be relatively expensive to produce as numerous parts are required, and each of the parts may require a separate manufacturing process. In addition, an attachment process must be done to connect the parts together. There remains a need for a less expensive connector that is able to also provide a necessary degree of alignment.